Starting With Me
by UchihaHyugaGlow
Summary: Kurama leaves the human world, and is trying to find Yusuke when he runs into another old face.[Disclamer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho]


Hey all, this is just a small little oneshot that is for one of my favorite Yu Yu Hakusho pairings, KuramaXKoto. I hope that all other fans of this pairing enjoy, as fics are limited.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving Ningenkai hadn't been easy for Kurama, but it had to be done. There was just too much danger involved for the people he loved, his life was much too far distanced from them. Plus it wasn't easy having to lie every single day to cover up a secret life.

So now the redhead walked down the near empty street, the light was just fading from the sky. But even though the streets were empty, Kurama knew that the buildings would be hives of activity- specifically the bars.

Sighing ever so slightly to himself, the kitsune continued to walk, eyes scanning for the largest bar that could be found. As much as he despised places that encouraged alcohol consumption, Kurama was well aware that they were valuable sources of information, such as where to find Urameshi Yusuke.

Yes, Yusuke, he needed to speak with the former spirit detective, to inform him of his departure from the human realm. So far, this search had been fruitless, but Kurama was determined to find him.

The redhead was cut off from his thoughts when something bumped into his shoulder. Looking up, Kurama saw an exceedingly drunk demon glaring at him from at least a foot and a half up. "Watch where yer goin' pansy!" it slurred.

Kurama simply rolled his eyes and stepped around, no need to get into a meaningless fight. His feet carried him on and he noticed the street's population growing. He resumed his bar hunt, and not much searching needed to be done. It was clear which building held the busiest, largest place in town.

But, noting the sign on the door, he nearly groaned aloud. The dingy brick building's billboard had: Three Horn's Bar and Strip Club, written across it in fading green letters. Oh well, knowing how Yusuke was, he might have even been here before.

As he reached for the door handle, Kurama was already going over questions to ask in his head. The door opened on its own accord though, and out came a girl dressed in skimpy-ish clothing.

She was walking at a pretty fast pace and bumped right into out confused-looking kitsune. What was it with people and bumping into him today?

Startled, the unfortunate girl fell backwards, landing onto the ground. Kurama offered his hand to the girl, and she reached up and took it, eyes turned to the ground with embarrassment. He started to pull her up, but when she was about halfway her eyes turned upward, and she saw his face for the first time.

The girl gasped in astonishment and wriggled free of his helping hand, causing her to fall back to the ground. This only helped to confuse Kurama even more.

"Excuse me," started Kurama, "May I ask what the problem is?" After a moment's pause the girl stood and began to walk away, her head hung low. "Hey, it's considered rude to walk away while someone is trying to speak with you." Kurama spoke with some mild irritation. He reached up and gripped the receding girl's shoulder, spinning her around to face him.

Kurama blinked, he knew who this person was, but what was she doing here?

"Koto?" The last time that he had seen her had been during the dark tournament, but had she looked this amazing then? Kurama shook his head, had he just had that thought? Surely not, why should he be thinking things like that at a time like this, and yet….

"Ummm," Kurama was interrupted from his mental rant by a soft voice. He looked back to the girl that he was still holding the shoulder of, she looked slightly frightened. The redhead noticed his white knuckles and relinquished his grip, "Sorry." He muttered.

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Kurama decided to find out a few things. "Koto, why are you coming out of this place?"

"Well my, my shift is over so," Koto started to speak but trailed off when the kitsune's eyes widened with the shock of his suspicions being confirmed. "What?" Her question was met with no response for some time.

Kurama was very surprised; she was working at a place like this? What had happened to the proud girl that had announced the Dark Tournament? Suddenly though, he felt himself speaking, and acting without much thought to it.

He spoke, "Koto, you can do so much better for yourself." Koto blinked, his voice had changed, and it was deeper, yet somehow softer, and more melodic. The cat girl found herself entranced, and she looked up into his eyes, which were swiftly changing color, from emerald green, to a more feral golden brown.

"I can?" asked Koto, she was utterly and completely confused that someone was actually concerning themself with her.

"Yes you can," Kurama assured her, "Starting with me." Koto stared at him, still confused and bewildered at how comfortable she felt while standing so close to him.

"Wha... What do you m-" she started to ask, but was cut off as his lips crushed into hers. She was extremely startled and pulled herself away, managing to stumble backwards a few feet.

When she looked back up, her sights immediately set to Kurama's face. He was looking past Koto, eyes riddled with different emotions. He looked surprised, by his actions and hers, but he also looked sad, a little dejected.

Koto's eyebrows furrowed, she didn't like the way he looked when he was sad. She took a hesitant step forward, and it gave her a small boost of confidence. Just a few more steps and she would be very close to him, the girl paused, should she? One small glance up at his face was all it took to make up her mind.

The cat girl nearly skipped the next few paces and wrapped her arms around his chest, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Kurama stiffened, but after a moment he relaxed and returned the hug by slinking one arm around her and letting his hand rest on her side.

They stayed this way for several seconds, and then Kurama pulled back a bit. "Thank you." He said, Koto answered by looking up at him and flashing a bright smile.

_Hm_ thought Kurama to himself, _Maybe my stay in Makai won't be so bad after all._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_-_Fin- There, I hope that you like it!


End file.
